Sun's Fire to Moon's Ice
by megatronus89
Summary: On the night of his graduation, he was given the gift of Fire and Metal, he has to find his opposite, the one that carries the moon. But in his adventures he catches the attention of girls with his solid metal body, and burning sensation of his touch with many women. could he find her before his warmth burns through? (NO Hinata.) NaruxSakuxInoxTemaxTayux? What? I like mean girls.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Megatronus here. To bring you a new story of Naruto fanfiction. Today i would like to give a fare warring: I AM WRITING THIS ON A CELLPHONE. so please forgive any and all spelling and grammar mistakes.

Now for the story... its a Xover between the anime Naruto and the Thailand movie 'MercuryMan'. Now while the movie was nice for action sciences the actual story was... horrible thst sharknado look like a five start movie. Concept was great, practice was poor.

Chapter One:

Avatars

of

Sun and Moon.

 _Long ago in a distant time, long before the shinobi era, before the time of the sage of six paths, before Kaguya Otsutsuki, and far beyond the time of the shenju No juubi. There existed a council of gods and Goddesses._

 _To being this council where the Six Elemental Gods; their Leader Raiden God of Storms, Suigami goddess of the seas, hogami goddess of fire, Fuujin god of wind, Dojin god of earth, and finally Tami goddess of darkness._

 _These six gods and goddess answered to the King and Queen of the gods; Tsukimi goddess of the Moon, and her husband Yukinohi the god of the Sun, both where happy with their immortal lives and paid little attention to the on goings of their kingdom._

 _But once they heared of how a man was blessed by the gifts of Council of Six, the two had became enraged by the blasphemous actions of their children, but they did not punished them._

 _No, they say fit to create two magical crests that will be wielded by their chosen Avatars, the Medallion of the Sun, and the Amulet of the Moon._

 _The Medallion of the Sun; empowers the chosen with the gifts of Fire, Metal, and Strength._

 _The Amulet of the Moon; gifts the wielder powers of Wind, Water, and Speed._

 _For countless millennia, their chosen had lived and died before they could cross paths, and to be joined like the king and queen._

 _But it was not until a thousand years after the sage of six paths had came about when their chosen were finally destined to meet and fall in love._

 _the first to given their gift was a young girl of the age of 5, living in a land that hated the powers of ones blood. While her mother was of this clan, she did not pain these gifts of what was now called a bloodline limit. but it was not until Tsukimi made her presence know to he little girl. And gave her the Amulet._

 _it wasn't until she had shown her new found powers to her mother did she learn of the pain of loss as her own father had killed his Wife and was prepared to kill his own daughter._

 _But due to powers of the amulet, it had defended her and killed her fatherand those that tried to harm the chosen Avatar of Tsukimi._

 _Yukinohi on the other hand had to wait until his chosen was ready..._

-skip 10 years-

A young boy around the age of 13, with wild blond hair, crystal clear blue eyes, six whisker marks upon his checks, And wearing a neon orange jumpsuit.

This normally happy go lucky boy was now terrified, saddened, and truly scared. As tonight he had just learned he housed a demon that once rampaged his home 13 years ago.

but in his sorrow he never seen the the humble god of the sun appearing a ways from him dressed in begger's clothing and showed he either homeless or blind from the grim and dirty cloths he wore.

"hello young one." The old begger greeted the hiding child. "What are you doing there?"

See in he was not given a reply he searched the surface thoughts of the boy and had found the reason.

"Tell me boy, if you pour water into a glass, does the glass become the water or does the Water becomes the Glass?"

"What are you talking about old man?" The frightened blond asked still lookin out for the Silver haired Chunin that tried to kill him earlier.

"Simple lad, i asked what becomes of the water and the glass." The man said as he had kettle pouring the tea into the glass and drank at a modest pace.

"Nothing the water is water and the glass is still the glass."

"Exactly, so what if you have the kyuubi within you. You are still you, no matter what is sealed within you." The man said as turned to leave.

But seemed not to notice when a small golden medallion dropped from His pocket, building the blond had.

"Hey old man you dropped this." Naruto called out only for the old man to turn back and smiled.

"Uh? I didn't drop anything, must be yours." The man said said as he left the area but not with out humming a tune.

Looking down at the golden item, only to look back up to the old man, just to find had disappeared.

But this little mystery was halted by what he heared from his Academy Sensei.

-follows cannon-

When naruto had returned home, finally happy he had graduated and became a shinobi, making it one step closer to his dream to become Hokage.

But what he did not know as he slept, was that the Medallion he now wore glowed a deep orange color be for the amber jewel in the center slowly began to melt into his bare chest. All the while naruto slept with minor discomfort as the liquid amber soaked into his skin.

Leaving behind a now rusted medallion that looked ready to break, and the tribal like mark of the sun on the center of his chest before it faded away.

-team selection-

Naruto in classroom along with the other graduates, although between the constant noise and squeals made from the fan girls that chased after the classes 'bad boy' sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had to say everything felt ... weird.

He noticed the day after he found out about his burden, and found that strange Medallion. This began to feel weird physically weird. at first he thought nothing of it. But now he found to strange to ignore.

The first was that his normally cold shower had started to steam off his skin, while still being freezing cold, the second was when a villager threw a rock at him and a loud clanging sound like the hitting of metal was heared, and finally the fact he found the cut he gained from the thrown rock was covered in a rough patch of metal which seemed to be iron.

Which now explained the small dime sized pieces of metal on the desk as naruto played with a Kunai against his finger and watched the iron droplets fall o to the desk.

But his somewhat morbid fascination was halted as a pair of girls rushed into class, both of which were late as Iruka had been waiting for them to show up for the last thirty minutes.

"Sakura, Ino. I know today is the last day for classes but please try to be on time. After all a ninja must show his or her detection to his or her village if they wish to be paid." Iruka said causing the two to rush to their seats.

Naruto was grateful he chose not to sit by the uchiha as the girls now fought to sit beside the brooding heir.

-team one-six skip-

"Now for team seven under command of Kakashi Hatake; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (take that Ino-Pig!), and Naruto Uzumaki..." upon hearing a metallic bang and saw Naruto's head now resting deeply in his desk, may thought it was his headband that made such a sound.

"Great, a fan-girl and a whining bitch. We are so dead." Naruto mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Got something to say Dope?" The uchiha glared as he stood up.

"Uh? Did in say that aloud?" Naruto asked himself lazily though they all could hear the mocking tone being used. "But if you had trouble of hearing after having sooo many cocks in your ears i guess i could repeat what i said, 'a fan-girl and a whining-son of a whore-baby back bitch, we are so dead.' Was thst loud enough for you Sasgay You-chicka?"

being so enrage at be insulted by a supposed clanless orphan, sasuke started to weave his fingers much to fast for the average genin to see, though Iruka recognised the jutsu and was about to alert the other student to move aside quickly but naruto was faster and acted like a human shield.

"Katon: grand fireball Jutsu!" Yelled the sol uchiha as a fireball the size of a fully grown man spewed from his lips and struck naruto dead center.

After a few moment many thought naruto was dead or close to it. That was until a slightly cinder hand reached out from the fireball and grabbed the uchiha by the neck.

the whole room watched in shock as the flames died out, revealing naruto in burnt clothing and soot. His once blue eyes where now a bright golden yellow. His veins now pulsed and bulges thst increased his muscle mass. He slowly started to grow until he went from his short hight of 4'7 to 5'6, clearly standing 4 inches taller than Sasuke.

"this is new." Naruto said to himself as he looked as his few hand as fire continued to burn but not effecting him in the leased, he also noticed that the fire continued to burn as he played with it, and it grew hotter and hotter until the once yellow flame burned blue. "I wonder..."

Making a pointing gesture, the fire started to started to become focused and the heat was unbearable. As naruto move the digit over the metal of the desk cutting it effortlessly.

"I like this." Naruto mused to himself before turning his attention back to the uchiha, moving the blazing finger toward the now panicking teen as he struggled to get loose of the iron grip. (Ironic) "watching you squirm is amusing."

With that naruto dropped the now seething child as he left the room to get some fresh, perhaps some fire resistant clothing.

-skip to kakashi's introduction-

Naruto now sat on a stone bench in his new cloths, a gift from the old Hokage as a graduation gift.

His new cloths were fire retardant, Polybenzimidazole or PBI fiber weaved with Tungsten wire shirt, jeans, boots, and boxers. Thus allowing him to generate flames without the risk of burning his clothes. While his shirt was just a sleeveless black t-shirt with alive flames,his jeans and boots shared the same design, his underwear... shall stay unknown.

"alright, lets start with introducing ourselves shall we?" The ailver haired man said as he gave a creepy eye smile.

-ignore Sakura's question and his intro-

"Now than lets start with you, Pinky." Kakashi said gaining a growl from the girl and a snicker from the blond.

"the name is Sakura Haruno, the things i like... i mean the person i like is..." hearing a girlish giggle, caused the older shinobi to groan in disappointment. "My hobbies are..." this was followed by a glance to the raven haired teen and another giggle. "My dream for the future..."

"Alright... next up Sir Broody."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, i dislike many things, and like even few, i dont have any hobbies." The Uchiha stated though every moment naruto mumbled something he couldn't hear, but the jonin had and was straining to keep his laughter hidden. "And my dream... no my ambition is to-" "cough-suck-cough-dicks-cough. sorry sasuke has something gay in his throat" "to kill a certain someone."

By now Kakashi's face had changed a to a dark red as he contained his outburst of laughter. "Blondie you're up."

"Naruto Uzumaki, i like a few things, i dislike a few more things, hobbies... not much really. As for my dream? To find what i feel is missing." Naruto said more to himself on the last bit than to the others, he felt... incomplete.

"Right..." th silver haired jonin said before gaining his soon-to-be students.

(Skip the unnecessary Sakura outburst.)

"Yes, as i was saying before i was soo rudely interrupted." Kakashi said before glaring at the pinkette, before giving a sigh. "There is a 66% fail rate, meaning only 1 out of 3 teams fail, now your test starts tomorrow at 0-400 tomorrow morning. oh, dont eat or you might throw up."

the look of shock and desperation on the faces of the genin was something hilarious, well on the two of them anyway. Naruto only felt his skin heating up as he glared at the jonin before said jonin vanished from existence leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

While the other two walked down the stairs. Naruto sat on the roof, trying his best to understand his powers.

It was almost two hours before naruto realized he could use Magnetism to a degree of control. As he levitate a Kunai and Shuriken in the palm of his hand with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yes, this is good. Quite good indeed." Naruto said before he ran to the edge of the building and jumped off, to the normal eye it would seem he was swung from ninja wire. But in truth naruto was using the Water Towers' sheet steel or Aluminium as a central pendulum, (a point to swing from) as he made his way home.

-end of chapter-

Next chapter.

Beyond

Fire and Steel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Body of fire

and

blood of steel

Naruto sat on one of the training posts in training ground 7, around him were many small silver droplets that littered the grass and wooden post. In one hand a kunai with a silver coated tip. While in the other was several small nicks of silver over the finger tips. It would be another 30 minutes until his teammates arrive and another 3 long hours until Kakashi would arrive to tens them.

Sighing to himself, naruto flicked a drops of his new metallic blood at the back of sasuke's shirt collar. In the time it had taken kakashi to arrive. The word 'ホモ' on the back of sasuke's shirt was written. Much to Naruto's amusement. While on the Lowe part of Sakura's dress was written '街娼'.

His snickering gained him odd glances from his teammates, but now he had to listen to the jonin's pointless speech. He wss so glad that the old Hokage had accidentally given the answrr after he dropped by.

"Alright, you may start." The silver ha ire jonin said as Sasuke and Sakura took to hiding in the bushes and trees, naruto on the other hand just stop there with a grin wide as possible on his face. "You must not be very bright are you?"

"Oh, i already passed the test. Because i know he hidden test behind this one." Naruto said as he popped his knuckles. "After all. Its all for one, and one for all eh?"

"I take that back, you're smarter than you look." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book and began to read. "So... how do you wish to start?"

The sound of hard metal smacking against each other was all that Kakashi had for a warning as Naruto's knee can flying toward his head, ducking under this attack kakashi was met with an elbow blow to his forearm after putting up his guard. jumping a fare distance from the hyperactive blond, Kakashi finally took notice of the soreness in his arms. 'Shit, that felt like i was sparring against Gai with three gates opened.'

"Not bad... needs some work." The jonin eye smiled to the young blond.

"The Hell? I will show you!" Naruto yelled at being dismissed by the jonin's behavior. "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

With over sixty clones appearing out of nowhere, Kakashi felt somewhat inadequate compared to the fresh genin.

'If chakra pools equal size among kunoichi's breast... than that translates to the size of man's...' these thoughts slowly made Kakashi feel depressed since he was only capable of making 5 shadow clones at the most. Naruto here had made 12 times thst amount and looked to ready to make some more. 'Fate is so cruel...'

"Uzumaki Technique: Ten Iron Fists! Times SIX!" Naruto yelled as the sound sound metal slamming into Kakashi's body echoed throughout the training ground. once the smoke cleared narutk gazed upon a sight that had made his blood boil, for in the epicenter of his attack was not kakashi, but a close beaten beyond recognition, only the orange jumpsuit gave away the identity of the victim.

once the clone proofed from existence Naruto'seyes glazed over as the memories of the painful beating took place.

"Oh scap, that hurt!" Naruto yelled as he clutch in on himself as he felt the phantom pains from his clone.

a good distance away kakashi wiped some swear from his brow, he was both glad and terrified he made his escape just in time. the blonde's hits would have broken something if he hadn't gotten away in time.

"Before ter try my luck with the others..."

-time skip-

It had been roughly two hours since the test began leaving only 30 mins to finish, and Naruto was not pleased, he spent the last two hours looking for his supposed Sensei, but only found a passed out Sakura, to which he found had so very kinky dreams...

-mini-flashback-

After stumbling through the bushes after is phantom pain episode, naruto caught a glimpse glimpse blight pink hair laying on the ground, take a caution action of tip-toeing closer to the area. Naruto had found the Pinkette asleep on the ground with a not so peaceful look on her face, almost as if her dream was scaring her. While he want to wake her up, past experiences told him not to as she packed a mean punch.

So using his years of stealth, he slowly crept up close to the sleeping girl. Being careful not to step on any rock or easily to brake wigs. Once he was close enough he bend down and stroked her hair while mutter sweet nothings to calm her in her frightening dream, slowly her fretting face slowly melted to calmness and silent splendor.

"Hmm... Naruto... dont leave..." was the dream mutterings of the girl as she unknowingly grabbed onto Naruto's hand as he was about to leave. "Plea... naruto... make... me."

The soft giggle from her was very familiar to naruto, as he had heard the same sound the silver haired jonin make as he read his orange book.

"Make me a woman... naruto.. hehe." Hearing this caused Naruto's face to turn red from both arousal and embarrassment, but thinking of getting back at her for the years of her abuse was almost to good to pass up.

So he leans in to her ear and began to whisper some words that caused the girls 'sweet' dream to become very very sweet. Hearing an unprovoked moan escape the girls mouth made naruto smile like no tomorrow.

"You like that dont you, Sakura-chan, you like to be under me, wanting me to ravage you over and over again, to claim you as mine. To make you mine. You want me to take you by force showing you that Sasuke-teme is a bitch and i am the man you always wanted." Hearing her moans of both approval and more, Naruto went in for the kill. "You want it dont you Sakura-chan? You want me dont you? All you have to say is you will be mine."

Hearing her moans of desperation and want, Sakura was able to make out a very clear and heated response.

"Please Naruto-sama, make me your woman!" She moaned out in her sleep just loud enough to cash her to wake up, but in her hase she never seen naruto as he had left once she had made her 'sweet' dream request. "Uh? Man that was such an... hehe... i mean... oh. Who am i trying to fool here? That was one of the best dreams i had."

The feeling of self-loathing set in as she recalled very graphic dream about Naruto, and how he had taken her in her bed. As these thoughts kept becoming very descriptive, Sakura's face was turning red, that her own hair looked pale. The dreams of the man she thought she had hated, making her into not just any woman, but his woman made her womanhood become hot, wet, and very excited. this caused the girl to go in shock.

"A-am i fall in in love with Naruto?" She asks her self quietly, but the sounds of something near by caused her to become alert, and approach with caution to find out what is on the other side of the bushes.

Leading though the brush of leaves, Sakura's lips met something soft, warm, and addicting. Looking to see the source, she found found both to her inner delight and outter dismay that the pleasant feel in where the very man's lips thAt had claimed her in her dreams not long ago.

Stumbling back quickly, naruto fell on to his ass looking up at a wide-eyed and very astounded pinkette who looked to be do I g her interpretation of a out of water fish, with her face being very red.

While with Naruto it was part of the plan, to tease the girl. He didn't know his actions cAuse a big change for the girl he was teasing. 'Yes, it's all part of the plan.'

Sakura was having an internal debate on how she should react.

'What should i do? Should i act as normal and punch him?'

 _'What?! No, i say we should continue where we left off, and proceed just like we in that fan-FUCKING-gasification dream we had, you know were he took his big juicy co-'_

'I am not listen, h-how w-would you know it's that B-big?'

 _'This years field trip to the hot springs. When all the girls true to peek on Sas-'_

'That still doesnt answer my question, Sasuke was the biggest one there.'

 _'WRONG! We assumed it was sasuke because the steam was blocking who it might have been.'_

'So?'

 _'Soo? Didn't you find it weird that the big juicy cock had boon hair at the base? And on top of that who in our class was the -Only- blond male?'_

'You mean for the last six months... i-'

 _'YEP, for the last half year you have been touch I yourself to Naruto's Big Fat Juicy Coooock!'_ Sakura's inner voice said as if she had just had an Climactic Orgasm form the thought of Naruto's member inside her, but than she went in to the kill on her outter half while using a sing-song tone. _'Just think he wasn't even hard when we saw it~.'_

Sakura's face was so red that an apple would be dying of envy, the perverted thoughts in her mind was causing her to have a nosebleed, a highly noticeable one at that.

"Umm... Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked for the last three minutes or so since she went catatonic on him, so here leaned in and asked again. Though this time he did so unknowingly using a husky tone. "Sakura-chan?"

It was to this that Sakura came to and noticed how close he was, and hearing him say her name in such away made her memories of her dream and discussion with her inner-self surface once more, leading her to faint.

while unknowingly saying something that will either haunt her for life, or making her dreams reality.

"Naruto's big juicy cock." she said with a wanting tone as she passed out.

For Naruto on the other hand he felt something twitch beneath his pants, and it like the way she had said her final words be for slipping into the world of unconsciousness. he could feel his face burn in both embarrassment and excitement.

-mini-flashback end-

Naruto was now hiding in wait for the sensei of his team and Thu far he only had found him a few times and each time the man escaped by poofing way in smoke, replacing himself with his clone or a log, and finally diving underground.

Though through of the disappointment of not getting a bell... to his sensei's knowledge. Finding a disembodied head of Sasuke was hilarious even when the dumb ass tried to demand naruto to get him out.

To which naruto said no, and produce a metal bucket and ladle. Placing the metal bucket over the Uchiha's head and started to drum away with the ladle, while the muffled screams of agony could almost be heard as naruto enjoyed himself... speaking of which.

"Man i really have to go to the bathroom." Naruto said out loud.

"!-!-!"

"Sowwy, Sas-gay. But j need this bucket." Before he took the bucket with him.

Sasuke was terrified as he continued to hear the sounds of piss hitting metal and followed by the sounds of grunting and a splash of something being hitting water. His fears were realized as naruto walked out from the bush with what looked to be a full bucket.

"Well..her her the bucket back."

"Naruto, I beg you please dont, anything but this, please!" Th Uchiha begged only for the bucket to be quickly over turned and place upon his head. The muffled scream of despair was faintly heard.

Walking away, with a dark amused smile naruto could help but wounded in a quiet voice. "I wonder where he will realise it just water and mud?"

-ring!-ring!-ring!-

"Dammit!" the blond yelled in frustration, as he wishes to have another spar against hia sensei.

-training posts-

As naruto sat on the third training post with a smirk on his face, as he watched the class's pretty boy struggle at being tied to the post, he shifted his glance to Sakura. Who could look at him without blushing up a storm. He looked up at the grey haired shinobi who had a look of disappointment on his face... from what naruto could only guess from seen thst more than half his face was covered.

"Well see I as none of you have the bells." Kakashi said closing his eyes with a sigh only to the jingles and clans of the bells hitting each other, his eyes shot open to see naruto to so the bells in his hand. 'what the fuck? How? When?'

"When you first dodged my kick, i swipe them and you blocked against the same arm when no tried to land and elbow attack." Naruto in a bored tone as he kept toxin th bells in his hand.

"Alright who do you pick should have the other bell?" kakashi asked want want see if the boy realy did know the meaning behind the test. "Well, i could give each them the bell, and pass the test. Or i can chose one and fail. Either way i lose."

Seeing Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. Look at him though the last one was glaring. He continued his explanation.

"Look if i kept one bell and chose say sakura, we fail the test. Since its a team effort. But... if i gave a each of them a bell, we become a team and i lose because that little shit" points to Sasuke with his thumb. "Will bitch and while at being pulled on a team of losers and will keep on bitching and moaning to give him power to kill this person he is after. So i say fuck it."

To sing a bell to sakura, while pocketingthe other naruto left the training ground leaving behind behind very pissed off Uchiha and Hatake, and an awe inspired Sakura with slowly growing hearts in her eyes as she watched the lone Uzumaki walk down the dirt road as he gave a waving goodbye while not bothering to look back.

'Keeeeyyyyhhhaaa! He is so Cool!/Sexy!' Squealed both the inner and outter Sakura at the same time though ending their thoughts differently.

'Tch, show off. He just a clanless nobody.' Came the sore thoughts of the 'last' Uchiha.

'Uuugh, now i have to report to the Hokage... i guess.'

-Hokage's office.-

Hurizen Sarutobi the Thrid Hokage of Konohagakure, was getting impatient as well as the others in his OfficeMax since since other jonin had arrived on time and given their reports. Only Kakashi Hatake failed to arrive on time...

"That is it. if he is not here in thirty seconds, i will not only demote him, but i will band (much to my own regret) the Icha Icha franchise." Hurizen said in anger as the other jonin new he was pissed to go thw far as a punishment.

but now later had he said this Kakashi had walked through the door with a sheepish look on his face.

"Hehe, Sorry. I was out from but-"

"Kakashi... if you say another word. I will personally see to it that you will be demoted down to genin, and doing D-Rank missions at 5% pay for the rest of your miserable life." Hurizen said sternly be for his face turn from cold and chilling to warm and compassionate. "Am i clear. Jonin Hatake?"

"B-but, Naruto, he-"

"I said am i clear -Jonin- Hatake?"

"-sigh- yes sir."

"Good, now report."

"Team seven failed, it would have passed if some deciding factors were cooperative." Kakashi said though flinched when the old Hokage cast a nasty glare at him.

"Explain."

"Where to start; well from what i have seen. Sasuke Uchiha has shown he cares little for others, and had a few times where where would use a member of the team as a human shield, stating after being questioned and i quote 'i am an elite. their should should happy to be severing an Uchiha.' I recommend a full psychological Evaluation, before even having him return to the shinobi program." Kakashi stated the honest opinion of the boy, bwfore moving on to the next member of the team. "Sakura Haruno, is... useless she has focused more on her looks than her training. And is by far the least skilled. But from what little she has shown she does hold some promise.. (now that she turned her attention to naruto.) But i think training from a more skilled Kunoichi would be the best choice choice now."

"And what about Naruto-kun?" The old man asked with a raised brow.

"He is-" Kakashi began only to be cut off by a random Jonin.

"A fucken demon that should should killed." Said a jonin with no real identify features.

"Crow, please take Mr. Sodaki to Ibiki, and make sure to tell him of exactly what Sodaki had said about naruto. I am sure he will enjoy himself when he hears it." Horizon Horizon with a chilling smirk. As few ANBU had known about uncle/nephew relationship the two have had.

"Umm sir.. Ibiki has the day off today." said Crow to the Hokage.

"Than who is on duty?" The Hokage asked a little confused as their were many interrogators working in the I&T department.

"Anko, sir." Crow said though many could hear some fear in his voice.

"And one more fucker to the body toll, may Kami rest this poor bastard's soul." Hurizen said with a bowed his head to the soon to be departed, as did the others. Before the jonin to ask for forgiveness he was taken away. "Now, with that out of the way please continue Kakashi."

"Right..." the silver haird jonin said as he was now sweating a little. "As i was saying. Naruto is... unpredictable he has show skills not taught at the academy, he hits harder that Gai in stage three of his hidden gates. And i would like to recommend thst he gets a full physical, as i think some this different about the boy other than the basic knowledge we have on him. I believe he has awoken a bloodline that has never been seen before."

"What do you mean kakashi?" Hurizen asked only to have kakashi throw a kunai and a few shuriken on to his desk. each had slit of silver or light grey metal coating the tips of the weapons. Hurizen raising an eyebrow to the man for an answer to which it was.

"that stuff is Naruto Uzumaki's blood. I had witnessed it with my own eye. He pulled these out after Sasuke had used a Kawarimi jutsu and switch places with naruto and was trucked with a few kunai and Shuriken. Luckily enough they weren't lethal strikes. but after closer examination, while sparring with Uzumaki i noticed all his wounds were covered in a silvery Iron coating or something like that."

"Are you sayin that Naruto-kun has a bloodline that turns his blood into metal?"

"No, what i am say I g hisnvision has a bloodline that turns his whole body into metal. Everything below his skin was tough and hard as iron, steel, or even tungsten. it is the reason he could hit so hard." Kakashi said while showing the large dark bruse on his forearms. "This was just from his elbow attack... i fear if it were a kick or a solid punch i might not be able to stand up to such an attack."

"Hmm... Anthony else?"

"Yeah, if i were tk form a team it would be Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. They seem to show some interest in actually working together... dont know why though sakura seemed like a Uchiha-Fan girl up until today..."

"Very well.. as of today team 7; consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake as active Jonin will now be formed."

-in the village-

As Naruto walked the streets, he never bothered to pay attention to the villages now, as trash or stones were thrown at him, though unknow to him the lighter things like paper and other small Organic items were burned tk ash before it could touch him, while stones and other heavy items did hit true, left no mark and he felt no pain as every time it had happen his metallic underlayer acted as an unseen armor.

As he kept walking Naruto bumped into someone knocking both himself and the other person over.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!?" Asked a very pissed off young blond woman.

"Uh? Oh sorry Ino. I wasnt paying attention to were i was going." Naruto said as he stood up though offering a heal hand to help her up to her feet, but tripped on a loose stood and fell forward landing on top of the blonde kunoichi.

Unknown to naruto where he had landed was not were a young Man such as himself should be, but things happen. As his fall was saved due to a pair of still developing pillows.

Looking up to a very red face, be it out of anger or embarrassment he didnt know as Ino was looking down at Naruto, who's face was planted between her breast.

"N-NARUTO!" She yelled, but naruto acting quickly had used every ounce of strength in his legs to run as fast as he could, but in the mists of his panic he had scooped up the blond girl in his arms and ran to a deserted area. Which happens happens happens one of the many training grounds.

-training ground 3-

Coming to a stop, and realising his very, very big mistake. Naruto looked down at the glaring blond in His arms.

"Hehe, i guess a sorry doesnt cover it?" Naruto said with a neverous laugh.

As for Ino, she had not only realised how strong or how fast naruto was, but how warm and comfortable he was despite how muscular he was.

'Ooh these muscles feel sooo good... i wonder.' She thought her self while keeping a glare, while being very discreet and brushing her hand across his crotch getting a very good feel for his size. 'Oooh my Gawd, Naruto is huge! I wonder if i could get quick peek on it.'

"Naruto set me down Now!" The yamanaka Heir ordered the sole Uzumaki to which he acted fast fast set her on her feet. "Good now since you had felt my innocent and pure body, it time to pay up. Baka."

"What?! I didnt do anything i swear it was an accident."

"Tough luck. You got to feel me up and show me what you got."

"Eh?" Naruto asked in complete confusion

"show me your dick, dumbass."

"B-but!?"

"Show me, and i might give you a reward." She purred out as she leaned up to his ear, which made him shutter in excitement.

So in one quick motion naruto undid his flame resistant jeans and low and be hold. A monstrous spun out and it both excited and scared Ino about its massive size.

"So big." She said in awe as the monster of 7 inches slowly started to rise before her and grew i both length and width as the bulbous headwas now just inches away from Ino's face. Before her was a massive 9 by 3 inch cock pulsing and throbbing before her. She never felt so scared and turned on before as the angry red tip was glaring at her. Unknowingly she lifter her hand and wrapped it around the mighty Uzumaki-Hebitei(蛇-帝).

As she caressed the enlarged woman-impaler, she felt the raw heat burnig within her hand as she stroked it, the pulsation veins was almost scary.

"I-Ino-chan that feels good." the Uzumaki panted as ino continued to stroke his member.

"Hmm... you like that uh? Well you are going to love this."confused as she said this his eyes shot wide open and cross-eyed as he felt a new and very pleasing warm and wet sensation combing over his cock.

"Iiiinnnnoooo!" Naruto moan out as he roughly pushed Ino's head downward on his cock. He could feel her tongue rubbing the bottom and the back of her throat smacking the tip of his cock as his hips moved on their own. All before feeling a strong urge to release within her mouth to which which did.

Chocking back on the large load in her mouth ino struggled to spit it out but had ended up swallowing everything. Not that she had minded it was bitter sweet taste she had rather enjoyed.

"Mhmmm, that was pretty tasty Naruto-kun..." she had said but was panicking within her own thoughts. 'Oh god, oh god. My first time giving a blow job and i swallowed it... i feel sick...but it felt good... i mean he has sucb i big... cock... no, sasuke is bigger... but what if he isn't? Well.. maybe i should try Naruto out?'

Coming back to reality she stared in disbelief as the organ she had been pleasing had not went down like the books she had read said it would... 'oh god i forgot Naruto was a stamina freak... wait, if he can last longer thw would mean more pleasure...more pleasure means...'

As her thoughts grew more perverse, naruto continued to please ino as he attacked attacked neck with heated kisses and sucked on her flesh to which produced moans from the blond girl as she continued to rubber still hard cock in her hands. This passionate display between to two progressed even after ino was brought out of her fantasies as she was now face naruto kiss him as he explored her still young body, the feeling of his hot metal rod grinding against again entrance was driving her wild. Just as he grope her breats in his hand and twisting her perky nipples roughly causing her to moan as they kissed.

"Dont stop Naruto, i wanna feel yo-" was all she was all to say before the male blonde bit her free breast and tugged on it with his teeth, we hus sending her over the edge in a silver scream of pleasure.

"You are now mine, Ino-chan." Naruto said in a husky growl in her ear as she slowly came down from her orgasmic high, becoming tired from the blonds skillful hands and pulsating cock between her still wet legs.

"Hmm, naruto..." was all ino could say as she was almost fallow asleep after the afternoon workout. But her and yes widen in shock as she bolted up and was running to get home. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. But i have to get home or I'll be in trouble."

turning to leave, she was almost gone but a strong grip caught by surprise, only to be pulled back into a warm embrace by naruto, who took advantage of Ino's startled reaction and planted a deep and passionate kiss on her lips making her weak in the knees.

"Be safe, my sweet tasty slut." Naruto said in a deep rumbling voice that would have made Ino completely wet if she wasn't already.

"H-hai." She said as she ran off.

-later-

Upon arrival home, Ino was ecstatic. Though it dropped when she told her parents about her team. Leaving out the best foreplay she had ever felt in her life. She went to bed, dreaming about being the hot like slut riding her blond God's cock while wearing a skimpy school girl outfit and a fuck-me-stupid look on her face.

"Mmm... Naruto-sama keep fucking me harder." She moaned out in her sleep as her hands played with her still virgin pussy.

-Sakura's house.-

Sakura's was also having having very pleasant dream about the blond male on her team. The size of his glorious cock impregnating her as zhe was bend over on her knees and him behind her the away like a out of control animal Staking claim to her. Wait caused her to wet the bed in sexual juices.

Leaving tomorrow with both girls feeling both wanting and satisfaction from their blond dream god in the morning.

-end-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A NEW TEAM 7?!

AND A C-RANK MISSION!?

it was early morning and Hurizen was looking over the paper work he had gotten last night from the hospital's medical team. He had noticed that in the report that Naruto's blood work had failed to go through as it mention the blood turned into a solid lump of metal before it could be Examined, luckily one of the doctors had been able to do the blood work, by having a still liquid sample under a microscope. And in his own words.

 _"Patient Uzumaki's blood has transformed into Silica Carbon Ferrite, allowing his blood to still act as a normal red blood cells, but when exposed to the cool air or water it will solidify into a rough pool of metal. His bones and muscles also have changed to accommodate the increase of iron in his body. His bone have become Calcium Ferrite, become ten times stronger than an ordinary man. His muscles while having the same chemistry as his blood cells have more iron and silicon with a lower carbon count thus giving the boy an increase in strength and flexibility._

 _Furthermore, young Naruto Uzumaki has shown to have cravings for Iron rich foods, mostly Beef and a few vegetables like Spinach and seaweed. Further study will be need to find other anomalies."_

After skimming through the rest of the report, the old Kage let out an exhausted sigh.

"I am getting too old for this shit." Hurizen said as he rested in his chair. Looking over the team placements he felt that it needed to be changed. "Lets see, if Sasuke is cleared than he, kiba, and choiji should be the new team 8, with kurenai leading them. Team 11 will be Hinata, shino, and shikamaru with Asuma leading them and finally. Team seven..."

-somewhere and some time later-

Else where in Konoha, naruto awoke to banging on his door. Waking to the door still have a sleep, in his flame resistance boxers. Naruto opened his door glare glare the ANBU standing there with an almost pleased toned as he passed on the orders he was given.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are here by ordered to report immediately to the Hokage's office in 30 minutes." The duck themed ANBU has stated before e disappearing in a bloom of smoke.

"Awe man." the blond whined as he returned back to his room and got dressed.

-30 minutes later-

Naruto arrived at the Hokage's tower, and chose to go in through the window instead of the door.

Hopping into the office Naruto was greeted to kakashi, Sakura, and finally Ino, with both girls blushing at him in his outfit, which showed off his slowly growing muscular arms.

"Okayy-, hey jiji what's up?" Naruto asked somewhat confused, but cast a wink to the girls, making their blush go deeper.

"Well Naruto-kun, i would to introduce you to your new team, under Kakashi Hatake." The old Man said as naruto turned to look at him almost glaring. While both girls squealed in delight; Ino being the loudest and the most red faced. With dreams of the future and past actions with her fellow blond.

"Old man... you are going to be the death of me." Naruto said in a hush whisper, though gaining a raised eyebrow from the old man befor she continued. "I may... or may not have done some things with both girls present. Though separately."

The look of understanding on the old man's face was a kind one, before it turned into a sinister smirk. And asked loud enough for everyone to here.

"What's this? My hearing must be getting horrible at my old age. Did you just say that you have made out with both girls on your new team?" The old man asked with senile Innocents. "Naruto-kun, how could you play with a young maiden's heart. Oh pity these young women before you."

Looking at the man with shock and betrayal, naruto slowly looked behind him and noticed hell was a very real place, and the devils are also very real... and some how sexy as hell.

"Umm... hi?" Naruto asked before being chased out of he office by two very upset girls, who shouting vengeance upon the old man.

"Umm Hokage-sama, was thst a wish thing to do?" Kakashi asked while getting a confused look from the old man. "I mean, naruto will get even some how you do know that, right?"

"I do, but for the last 6 years i had to deal with his pranks and being the god of shinobi, i took my chance and it was sweet." Hurizen said as he lit hia pipe with a look of satisfaction on his face. In the distance he could hear naruto bwing caused and beaten before wincing at the sound of aloud girly scream echoed across the village. "Though 'that' i do pity him. No man should ever feel that pain."

-with genin of team 7-

Naruto was beaten by two very pissed off females. Well... mostly a pissed off sakura, ino was an very but not to the same extent as Sakura.

"Finished?" Naruto asked from behind the swollen and bruised face. Though ino was curious about the silver like liquid dripping from the boy's lip.

"BAKA!" Yelled the pinkette getting both blonds attention. "I-i thought-"

"I do, i like both of you. So asking who i like better would be mean to the other and i can do that." Naruto said as he stood up, picking the metal strip from his lip and toned it. "But let me ask you this. If sasuke never gave either of you the time of day and i gave both of you the attention you wanted and needed. Would you ask me to tun my back on the other just like sasuke has done with you?"

The anger that both Ino and Sakura felt subside at the memories of their failed attempts of catching the Uchiha affection was like keeping Ice cold in a volcano. It was uses and fruitless endeavor.

turning to leave them, naruto looked over his shoulder to the girls.

"Unlike the pretty-boy bastard, i think you two need to start training... you only where able to beat and catch me is... because i let you." Naruto said before raising his hand and made grasping motion.

almost an instant later, both girls watched as naruto was yanked towards the roof tops of the village's buildings.

Ino felt her heart boom within her chest as she watched the blond ninja zipping across the village. She wanted to know more about her fellow blond, and why he was the way he was.

Sakura felt shame from hearing the boy's words, how he only let them catch him. But within her a fire appeared her determination to become greater... stronger than she was, because now she felt weak.

-training ground-

Naruto punched and kicked at the tree he was training his Taijutsu with, the training posts and a of the few smaller trees have been burned to charcoal and cinders.

Naruto's closed fists had changed to claw like style as his nails became pointed with the solid or coating them, his now amber eyes becoming slits, his golden blond hair becoming an orange flame wishing wildly as he he strikes at the tree's trunk, while leaving claw like burn scars across the wood surface, with each strike.

Beathing slowly, calming down from the work out. Naruto let out a long and steady breath of steam, while the sweat was steaming off of his exposed skin.

Not far from Naruto's position, a pair of brown eyes had watched the fire encased teen with fixated curiosity. A licking licking of dry lips caused the seer to feel a deep and slow growing desire of the young blond before her. though as she gazed upon the blond before her, she realized to late as a claw like nails skimmed across her neck, and the cool metal claws sent shivers down her spine, as a warm and haughty breath slowly caressed the back of her neck.

"Oh my, my my. A little mouse entering the lion's den. How... careless of you, little mouse." The strange blond said to her as the clawed fingers gently put enough pressure on her neck to keep her from reacting. "Tell me, mouse-chan. Did you know it is a crime to spy on a fellow konoha ninja?"

"I-i, I was looking for a empty training ground to practice, and i just happen upon you. I Swear!" The girl said nervously as she could feel the other hand was aimed at her lower back were the kidneys were, while the other was gently trailing her chin and cheek.

"... What is your name little mouse?" The blond asked while his hot breath was causing the girl to feel turned on by how close the blond actually was.

"Tenten... Tenten Tetsuishi."

"Heaven's Iron Will... How..." leaning closer as he said this, and planting a kiss on her neck causing Tenten to gasp in both shock and delight at the warm sensation of his touch. "Beautiful. The name is Naruto. Later... my little mouse."

and like that he vanished almost without a trace, If it were not for the soot on the ground. Another thing Tenten had realized was that he had slapped her ass before he disappeared.

Though anger, she was also very impressed and aroused by the blond... Naruto's actions.

"Better keep an eye out for him later." The bun haired girl said with blush dusting her cheeks.

-three months later-

... there was something to be said about missions. Like saving kingdoms, princesses, safeguarding treasure, and Bandit elimination. But... those were either C or A rank missions. D Rank missions on the other hand...

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THESES GLORIFIED CHORES!" Naruto yelled as he slammed both hands on the Hokage's desk, which scorched the surface with his hands. Though the sight of the blonde's hair being lit a flame had become a norm for team 7, if Naruto was either excited, became angry, or when he and Ino or sakura started a make out session; his hair usually became engulfed in fire. But now his was pissed. "I want a high rank mission old man."

His out burst did not sit well with some in the room, like Iruka.

"Naruto, behave. every genin must do D Ranks, it just how things are done."

"730."

"Uh?" The chunin asked unsure of what the number entails.

"730 times. I had to chase Tora... 730 times, i had to deal with that cat using me as a scratching post... if i have to deal with that cat one more time." The blond said though this time his entire body was covered in orange and yellow flames. "I will flambe and roast that cat alive in red wine, with freshly cut green onions, and for the sides roasted garlic mashed potatoes, and steamed mixed garden vegetables."

"... umm.. Hokage-sama. is it wrong that thinking of eating a roasted cat, sounds delicious?" Kakashi asked with a nervous chuckle.

"No, Kakashi. No, it is not... Iruka, get a low C rank mission. It will save tora a date with a roasting pan and the explanation to the Daimyo's wife why her cat was lunch."

-while later-

Upon seeing an old middle aged drunk walk through the doors, Naruto turned his head to look at Hurizen. His look said everything that the old man knew about the blond.

'Really? You got to be fucken kidding me.'

"team 7, this is Tzuna from the land of waves. You will be escorting him back." Hurizen said with a kind smile. Though he was almost cheerful on the inside. 'A whole month without any paperwork from Naruto's pranks... there is a god!'

"I thought i paid for ninja, not some snot nosed brats. Two of them look as if they spend more time infront of a mirror, while that tall one has a 'i am stupid' look on his face." The man said as he took another swig from his bottle.

Naruto looked between sakura and Ino, and realized he was taller than them by five inches. Which caused his amber eyes to flare in anger. The girls of team seven knew naruto was anger and took a step back, while Kakashi rose his book to block the unnecessary blight the boy would cuase.

"Blood Senbon Dart." Naruto said softly while he cut his own finger, while and flicked the bleeding finger at the man which a moment later the clay jug shattered and in the wall behind the man was a four inch long jagged needle. "Dont cross me old man, my blood is mad up of complete iron, i can generate heat to the point my body will become consumed in flames, my fingernails are iron claws, so i believe you have gotten more than your ryos worth if I'm stuck with you."

Seeing naruto leave the office he turned and looked at kakashi.

"West gates, 12:00. dont be late." Naruto said as he left.

"That could have gone better." Kakahsi said with a sigh.

-hours later-

As Hurizen finished the last of days paperwork, a knock at the door caught his attention, seeing the door open and his Secretary popper her head in.

"Umm, Hokage-sama. There is a gentleman here to see you." the young woman said as she looked a little nervous.

"Send him in, Kimiko." Hurizen requested with a smile.

A moment later an old monk, dressed in an amber yellow silk robe, with a crimson red sash wrapped around his chest, and large golden medallion of a lion's head on the front with its mane flaring out like the sun's rays.

"Greetings Hokage-Dono. i am grandmaster Raion Kokoro. I am from the Yūki no hi(courage of the sun) temple, i have traveled a great distance to find Yukinohi's chosen Avatar." Raion said with a bow.

"And whk pray tell, is this Avatar i which you seek, Raion-dono."

"I seek the one of fire and iron. I must find him so he can chose the right path!" The monk stated in worry.

"And which path is that?"

"The path of Yukinohi-sama's personifications. His path of the warrior or the path of the beast." The monk said trying to hurry this along. "Look you may not believe me, but over the course of time, there had been countless avatars chosen by the king and queen of the gods. I serve to guide the Avatar of the king. Though in time long since past. The chosen one of Yukinohi-sama had become either the warrior or most often than not the beast."

What is this beast you speak of?" Hurizen asked almost ready to attack the man if he said anything about naruto being the fox, he loved that boy like his own grandson. But he will damned if he will leave some on who hardly knows him call him a beast.

"A Lion encased in fire, a fierce beast. He sees no allies, no friends or foes. Everything to the beast is prey. Should Yukinohi-sama's Avatar become the Golden Lion of the Sun. He will lose his mind to his predatory instincts. That is why i must find him to ensure he does not fall to that." Raion said with urgency.

"Tell me, what would happen should this Avatar be a Jinchūkiri?"

"I dont know. It would depend on the number of tails, and if the Biju accepts God's or goddess' gift or not. If they do they will be allowed to extend their power to the blessing of the sun or moon. If not the biju's mind will be sealed off to the point where only the power will remain... though i was under the impression thst Konoha's Jinchukiri was Kushina-hime." Raion said to himself lf before looking at the old Kage in shock. "Hokage-sama, is this room... secure?"

With a wave of his hand, six ANBU left the room with a body flicker.

"Tell me... is the Avatar the Jinchukiri of the kyuubi?" Raion asked with a deadly serious tone, while almost glaring at the kage.

"Yes." Hurizen said looking up from under the brim of his hat. "But i will not say who it is, for his safety."

"Kushina-hime, told me of what their son's name is and the expectation of him being the next Jinchukiri of the Kyuubi. So dont bother hiding it." Raion said glaring at the man.

"How do you know about this? I made it so no one will know the boy's identity. No until he is old enough to defend himself.

"I am the godfather of Kushina-hime, her mother and father were my childhood friends. it would be obvious she would let me know her son was also HIS son." Raion challenged.

"... So i finally meet the man who Kushina respected more than my self uh? Raion of the Chi-Tsume-Ken?"

"Yes, i am the very same... once upon a time. But now i am but a humble monk, i chose to wash my hands of the blood from my younger years." Raion said bowing his head slightly.

"Very well. But the boy is out on a mission as of now and will not be back for some time. Would you care to wait?" Hurizen asked while offering a a glass of Sake.

"yes, i think i shall. I have time... and thank you, but no thanks. I have sworn off .. makes me a little bloodthirsty." Raion said as he denied the glass. "so the Avatar is a Jinchukiri... of the strongest biju. If Kushina was a handful i bet her son is just the same."

"...Kushina was an angel compared to her son... little brat caused me all this trouble." The kage said as he motioned to the stacks upon stacks of paper work. "And that was just from last week! Image doing this for the last 10 years!"

"Hokage-sama, you truly are a saint... to deal with this." Raion said as he looked at the 8, four foot tall stacks of paper, with a huge sweat drop hanging off his head looking at the papers.

"I'm to old for this shit." Hurizen stated as he cried silently while nursing the tall glass of sake.

-miles away-

Naruto had to say he enjoying himself, as Ino had his one arm wrapped around her and Sakura to the other arm. While he enjoy the feeling of Ino's growing breast in his palm, he also enjoyed the feel of Sakura's firm and meaty ass beneath his groping hand. while Kakashi stood up front by their client. Naruto was enjoying his girls.

It had been roughly two weeks since Ino and Sakura decide to become his girlfriends. And now he could freely kiss both of them with out the other glaring at them.

He couldn't help but think of his little mouse, the girl he would meet up with when he trained from time to time. he found out his little mouse like to be the first to make a move as he and she became close... very close.

But his inner musing was halted as he felt Ino's hand dive into his pocket and began to fish for his iron rod.

"Ino-chan, i see you're feeling adventurous." His whispered in a husky tone in her ear as he slide his arm around her waist and up her shirt and pinched her erect nipple, just ask her grip tightened around his shaft. "I never knew my girl could be so... naughty."

Turning to her lover, Ino was welcomed into a deep and heated kiss. The feeling of being dominated by her lover's tongue was orgasmic for her.

Though regrettably it came to a sudden abruptition, as Naruto's sense of danger was screaming at him to move the girls away from danger.

Pushing Ino and Sakura to either side of the road and jumping infront of Kakashi and Tzuna. Naruto hand just enough time to react to the bladed chain that was snared within his grip.

Seeing the two masked ninjas, that wore the mark of Kirigakure, naruto flipped over the chain and used thier forward momentum and his increase in strength. Naruto had practically whipped the two ninjas away from his teams client.

"Any time now Kakashi!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder to his sensei.

"Ma, ma... i think you have it handled." He said as he moved himself and Tsunade closer to Ino and Sakura.

"... bastard." Naruto mumbled as he looked back at two enemy ninja. "How should i deal with you two."

"Brother, double-whammy?" Asked the ninja with a claw chain gauntlet on his right.

"You're on, brother." Replied the one with the chained weapon on his left.

As they detached the bladed chain, Naruto's clawed fingernails extended a few inches, almost matching the two ninjas' clawed gauntlets.

"Rrraaaaagh!" the blond roared as he charged toward the two ninja.

"Demon Brothers Special Attack-" The two yelled as they reared back the clawed hands. "twin Poison Cyclone!"

Seeing the two clawed hands thrusts forward, the gauntlets started to spin in counter-rotation from each other.

If Naruto was his former self, he would have died for the stun he was about to do.

Reaching forward naruto grabbed both of the clawed hands even as his skin was being torn as the drill like attack was slowly coming to a stop much to the demon brothers' surprise.

"You had your shot... now let me have mine." Naruto said with a vile sneer, as his clawed fingers started to heat up and glowed a bright yellow. "Blazing claws"

as if his fingers were hot knives through melting butter, naruto had severed the gauntlet arms of the Demon brothers while burning the wounds closed in the process. the shock of both the attack and aftermath frightened the demon brothers, seeing their arms being burnt to ash and dust, only their charred biceps remained from the onslaught of Naruto's Blazing Claws.

Be for either could react, the enlarged metal like claws encased their heads and was painfully obvious that the blond was finished with them.

"It should be apparent, that you two have only two options." Naruto said in a heated growl, while applying pressure to the demon brothers skulls. "1. Tell me what i want to know. Oor 2. Refuse to talk and i will crush your heads like a pair of grapes."

"I'll talk just let us go!" The one on the right said in a panic, just have him and his brother fall on their backs as the blonde let go of their heads. "We been hired by a guy name Gato, along with Zabuza Momochi; to kill the bridge builder."

"How much?"

"550,000.00, wanted him dead." The one on the right said.

"you will be here until the ANBU come and get you two." Naruto said as the metal claws slowly extended to that of wire thickness and wrapped around the two rogue ninjas. "So have fun."

Turning back to the group naruto wore a smile on his face.

"Goodbye C rank, hellooo A rank mission." Naruto said feeling all giddy inside.

Kakashi could only slap the palm of his hand to his face at Naruto's behavior.

"Now this will go to his head." He said turning his gaze to his other students, only to find Sakura and Ino both back to were they once where by Naruto's side, only this time Naruto was treating Sakura to a little game of Tonsil Hockey while massaging her plump rear. Only to have a sweat drop hang off the back of his head. "Though which head it goesnto is yet to be seen."

-つづく-

Chapter 4;

The Leaf's Lion

Vs

The Mist's Demon

pairings for -Sun's Fire and Moon's Ice-.

Sakura

Ino

Tenten

Temari

Tayuya and/or Kin (haven't decided on it.)

Fem. Haku.

(On the fence)

Tsunade

Samui

Kurai


End file.
